Samurai's Tears
by vincehighwind
Summary: Jigen asks Goemon a very personal question. Contains Yaoi.
1. Jigen's Question

"So, Goemon, have you ever been with anyone?"

Jigen was honestly curious, for his own reasons. "What kind of question is that?!" Goemon answered defensively. Jigen couldn't help but think that the blush on the samurai's face was absolutely adorable!

Ever since meeting the swordsman, Jigen thought he was stunning. Hey, anyone would think so; he was wearing the strangest clothes, after all! No, what really got to him were those eyes, they were just so …dark. The kimono was also something; he couldn't help but notice that it showed off his beautiful chest.

Now he was the one blushing, man, he was just letting his thoughts get away with him now! Goemon was glaring at him still, probably wanted an answer to his question earlier, oops.

"Um…I…" Nice one, Jigen! "Well…I was just wondering that's all…" He didn't know what to say really. Goemon let out an exasperated sigh and looked in the other direction so his blush wouldn't show at what he said next. "Well, to answer your question. No, I haven't been with any one…"

What? So did that mean that, Goemon, was a virgin?! "You serious?!" Jigen couldn't hold in his excitement at this. So the man that he had come to fall in love with, was a complete virgin?!

Unfortunately, Goemon, didn't see this statement for what it was and found it an insult. He then did something that he never thought he would ever do, especially to Jigen. He slapped him.

Jigen didn't know what happened, just that there was a sharp pain on his cheek. But what really got to him was that the man beside him was crying. "Have you no shame?! And, here I thought you were my friend!"

Jigen just couldn't take this; he was heartbroken at the sight of this beautiful man, crying, because of him. What Jigen did next surprised both of them, he kissed him.


	2. Confessions

Goemon's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this was happening. His best friend was kissing him! His friend, who he had fallen in love with, was kissing him?! Relaxing into the kiss, he closed his eyes.

Jigen noticed this and opened his own eyes. Goemon, was OK with this? The samurai then started to lean into his touch, putting whatever doubts about Goemon's consent, out of the other man's mind.

Jigen slowly pulled away, making the swordsman whimper. "Goemon, I'm sorry. I just always wanted to be with you and I guess I got carried away."

The swordsman didn't know what to say to this, he always thought that Jigen was the kind of guy that only preferred women and would just get sick in the stomach if he said anything to him about his true feelings.

Jigen started to get nervous, wondering if he read Goemon's eagerness in the kiss earlier, wrong. But then the samurai started to cry more! _**'Shit!'**_ Jigen grabbed Goemon in his arms and held him close.

"Shit man, don't cry! I feel like a big jerk enough as it is!" Jigen muttered making the oriental man blink in surprise. "No, don't think that…" Goemon whispered softly, the other man almost didn't hear it.

"Its just, I've always wanted to be with you as well, but I believed you went with females only. So I never said anything."

"Really?!"

"Yes…"

Jigen smiled, taking Goemon into his arms again, but not as desperately as he did before. The gunman gently took the samurai's face and looked him in the eye, silently asking for another kiss.

Goemon smiled a little as well, closing his eyes and leaning forward. Taking the other's lips to own again felt extremely good. At first it was gentle, with no movement, but then Jigen started to wonder if he could change that.

He poked his tongue out, asking the samurai permission to be let in. At first, Goemon was a little scared, but then decided to give the gunman entrance. Their tongues ran across each other, one was very experienced while the other was shy.

Moaning again, the samurai grabbed the front of Jigen's shirt in a fist. The gunman couldn't help but get hard at the Asian's eagerness. Pulling back from the kiss for a second time the man in the fedora looked at the man in front of him.

Goemon was gasping for air, lips swollen from the kiss, a light pink blush on his face. Looking down, Jigen could also see that the kimono that the samurai wore had opened a bit more, showing even more of his chest.

Cupping the other man's face, the gunman whispered, "I want you, now…" It was more a confession than an order. No, Jigen wasn't going to make Goemon do anything he didn't want.

The oriental man looked into the gunman's face then looked down, obviously thinking it over. "I won't make you do anything that you're not comfortable with." The other man assured.

Goemon then looked Jigen straight in the eye and answered, "I want you too, and I want **you** to take my virginity, no one else." It would've been a lie if anyone had said that, that statement didn't make the gunman harder.

Reaching out, Jigen gently pulled the samurai's top apart, showing the other's chest completely. Goemon blushed some more, but didn't back away. Placing a hand on the Asian man's chest, the gunman ran it up to back of the samurai's neck, pulling him close for another kiss.

"Uuh…" Goemon moaned into the kiss, not noticing that the other man's other hand had returned to his chest, that was, until he felt one of his nipples was being pinched. "Ahh!" the oriental man exclaimed, never thinking that such an action could be pleasurable.

Jigen smirked, enjoying the effect that his actions were having on the samurai. "You like that, huh?" Goemon didn't answer, but he started to whimper. "You seem to be pretty sensitive here…"

"Please…" The oriental man begged, not exactly knowing what he was asking for. Reaching down, the gunman tugged at the tie that was keeping the loose pants on Goemon. When the samurai saw what was happening though, he went to cover his groin.

Surprised, Jigen looked his partner in the eye. "Don't be embarrassed…" Blushing furiously, the swordsman looked at other and then nodded his head. Smiling, Jigen continued stripping the samurai, finally removing the article of clothing.

Once free, Goemon's cock juddered in the air, making the gunman lick his lips with out thinking. The oriental man saw this though and blushed even more. Taking hold of the organ, Jigen rubbed his thumb over the head that was covered by foreskin.

"Nnngh!" Goemon moaned, grabbing onto the other man's shirt. "You're far too tense, baby…" The gunman whispered into the other man's ear, stroking the other's cock at a slow pace.

"_Ha, ha_… Forgive me…" The samurai was all out panting now, loving the feeling of Jigen's hands on him. "There's nothing to forgive. You just lay back and enjoy this."

Goemon closed his eyes, smiling, only to open them again when he felt a hand on his cheek. The gunman leaned forward, placing his lips on the samurai's once again.

Goemon moaned, opening his mouth to let Jigen inside. After their tongues had battled each other, the gunman pulled back. He took his hand away and lowered his head to the other's crotch.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The oriental man gasped, honestly not having a clue as to why the other man had stopped. Looking up into the other's face, Jigen just smirked and put the head of the samurai's cock into his mouth.

"Gah!" Goemon shouted holding onto the other man's shoulders. "Jigen…why-" Gasping again, the oriental man couldn't finish his own sentence. Lifting himself up, the gunman took of his fedora, smiling.

'_**Damn! How in the hell did I end up so lucky?!'**_ Jigen smiled, looking over the man below him. Lowering himself again, the gunman said, "You can grab onto my hair if you want."

Goemon blushed, "But that would hurt you, wouldn't it?" Taking the samurai's cock into his hand again, the gunman smiled. "Nah, I kinda find it a turn on, actually." Saying that, the gunman licked up the organ in his hand, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Gah!" Goemon yelled, hands grabbing the gunman' s hair. Pulling the foreskin back, Jigen preceded to lick at the sensitive head.


End file.
